Between Me and You
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: Zhang Yixing adalah seorang murid kelas dua belas. Ia mempunyai suatu rahasia dengan salah seorang guru tampan di sekolahnya yang bernama Kim Junmyun. Failed Summary, greget story. Sulay / JoonXing fiction.


**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

 **Main Cast : Kim Junmyun, Zhang Yixing**

 **Rate : M**

 **Author : DeerUnicorn**

 **BoyxBoy. Junmyeon!** _ **Teacher**_ **. Yixing!** _ **Student**_ **.** _ **Mature Content! Sex Scene!**_

.

.

.

"Zhang Yixing!" suara itu menggelegar di dalam sebuah kelas yang sedang belajar mata pelajaran Matematika. Seorang _guru tampan_ itu tengah menatap seorang muridnya yang melamun, menatap lapangan sepak bola dari jendela kelas di sampingnya. Byun Baekhyun—teman sebangku murid yang melamun itu menyikut keras lengannya. Yang disikut tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap ke seisi kelas.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya murid itu—Zhang Yixing dengan bingung. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah depan, ke arah gurunya. Kemudian ia menunduk melihat aura berbeda yang ditunjukkan oleh gurunya itu.

"Zhang Yixing _ssi_ , bisakah kau fokus ketika kelasku sedang berlangsung?" tanya guru itu dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Yixing mengangguk pelan.

" _Ne_ , _Seonsaengnim_. _Jeosonghamnida_ "

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke pelajaran. Sampai di mana tadi?" kata guru tampan itu kembali berkutat dengan papan tulis yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang memuakkan. Yixing menghela napas, semoga saja tidak ada hukuman yang akan ia terima atau bagian bawahnya yang masih sakit itu harus kembali menerima sakit.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar, Yixing! Sudah tahu Junmyun _seonsaengnim_ itu tidak suka kalau ada muridnya yang melamun ketika pelajaran beliau berlangsung. Tapi kau malah melamun. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, _eoh_?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yixing ketika mereka sedang menyantap makan siang mereka di kantin. Yixing menghela napas.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu, Baek. Masalahnya, uhm... itu..." Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Anu... itu Baek..."

"Ada apa?"

"Anu..."

" _YA_! Bicara yang benar, Zhang Yixing!" Omel Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sendok makannya dan hampir memukul kepala Yixing dengan sendok itu.

"Diam dulu. Anu... ini masalah di bagian bawahku, Baek... rasanya sakit sekali" keluh Yixing sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun mengernyit. Kemudian bangun dari meja dan melihat bagian bawah Yixing.

"Kau sedang apa, Baek?" Yixing mendorong kepala Baekhyun yang melihat bagian bawahnya.

"Ada apa dengan bagian bawahmu? Kenapa terasa sakit? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau dengan _nya_ sudah..." Baekhyun menduga-duga sambil menatap mata Yixing lekat-lekat. Wajah Yixing memerah malu. Sudah Baekhyun duga ini bakal terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, matanya membulat. Wajah Yixing tambah memerah kemudian mengangguk.

"Wooaaahhh, tak kusangka kau sudah melakukan 'itu'! Bagaimana rasanya, Xing? Apa dia berlaku lembut padamu? Atau kasar? Apakah punyanya besar? Kalian melakukannya berapa ronde?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Setidaknya tanyakan satu-satu, Byun Baekhyun! Ya, aku sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Rasanya lumayan sakit tapi lama kelamaan jadi enak sih. Dia agak lembut tapi juga kasar sedikit, makanya bagian bawahku masih terasa sakit. Dan Baekhyun, bisakah kau jangan menyanyakan ukuran miliknya? Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" jawab Yixing yang kini menutup wajahnya. Ia malu sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Xing. Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menikmatinya" elak Yixing.

"Kau tidak usah mengelak. Buktinya wajahmu memerah waktu mengingatnya" Baekhyun masih tertawa. Yixing mem _pout_ kan bibirnya imut.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan melakukannya lagi malam ini" tambah Baekhyun ketika keduanya hening menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Yixing menoleh dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Siapa yang dia maksud?

"Aku yakin 100% dia akan melakukan 'itu' lagi sebagai hukuman karena kau melamun ketika pelajarannya berlangsung tadi!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Tapi bagian bawahku masih terasa sakit, Baek..." ringis Yixing.

"Sebentar lagi juga hilang. Nanti kau pasti akan meminta lebih kalau sedang melakukannya. Ah, tak kusangka kalian baru tunangan sebulan yang lalu tapi sudah berani melakukan yang 'iya-iya'. Cepat menikah sana!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Habiskan saja makan siangmu"

.

.

.

Yixing baru saja menutup matanya sambil rebahan di sofa ruang tamu ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang melewatinya dan menuju ke arah dapur. Ia membuka mata, dan melihat punggung orang itu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa. Ia teringat adegan panas yang ia lakukan dengan orang itu tadi malam. Memalukan bagaimana ia mengingat tubuhnya meminta lebih terhadap orang yang sedang berada di atasnya dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Yixing, kau sedang apa?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Yixing. Ia menatap penasaran ke arah Yixing.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Seonsaengnim_..." jawab Yixing sambil menunduk. Orang itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Yixing, kemudian tangannya menyentuh dagu Yixing dan mengangkatnya. Dua pasang bola mata itu saling bertatapan.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kita berada di rumah atau sedang berduaan, jangan memanggilku _seonsaengnim_ , Xing" kata orang itu pelan. Yixing mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ , Junmyun _hyung_ "

"Bagus, seperti itu" kata orang yang bernama Junmyun tadi. Ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dan bibir Junmyun menyentuh bibir Yixing. Ia mulai melumat bibir manis itu walaupun Yixing tidak membalas ciuman itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Yixing mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan oleh Junmyun. Junmyun ber _smirk_ ria. Ia mulai menindih Yixing yang kini sudah terbaring pasrah di sofa dan mulai menjelajah leher Yixing yang terdapat beberapa _kissmark_ tipis. Yixing mendesah pelan karena leher adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya. Mendengar desahan pelan itu, Junmyun tambah bersemangat untuk menambahkan _kissmark_ tersebut. Ia juga menggesek-gesek kejantanannya ke selangkangan Yixing yang sama-sama masih memakai celana.

"Ssshhh... Junmyun hyung" lenguh Yixing. Wajahnya kian memerah. Ia mendorong bahu Junmyun. Junmyun pun berhenti dari kegiatan menggoda Yixingnya itu, lalu menatap Yixing dengan bingung. Yixing tergagap ketika Junmyun menatap seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Ini masih sore hyung..." lirih Yixing kebingungan mencari alasan yang tepat. Alasan sebenarnya sih, bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit akibat permainan panas tadi malam.

"Kalau masih sore kenapa heum?" Junmyun menjilat ujung bibir Yixing. Yixing memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Yixing lagi, Junmyun berdiri dan menggendong Yixing menuju kamar mereka berdua. Junmyun merebahkan Yixing di ranjang King Size itu dan kembali menindih Yixing lagi. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yixing yang membuat Yixing merinding,

"Kau harus dihukum karena telah melamun ketika pelajaranku sedang berlangsung, Unicorn kecil"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Junmyun langsung membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Yixing beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya. Junmyun tersenyum nakal ketika penis mungil Yixing sudah lumayan tegang. Ia meremas pelan penis mungil itu dan berhasil membuat Yixing mengeluarkan desahan yang menurut Junmyun sangat seksi.

"Nnnghhh aahh Myunnie hyunggg" erang Yixing ketika Junmyun mulai meremas penisnya dengan cepat. Junmyun masih meremas penis Yixing dengan cepat, dan ketika Yixing akan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang pertama, Suho berhenti meremasnya dan bangkit menuju laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan.

Yixing yang merasa kecewa karena gagal orgasme bangun dan menatap Junmyun yang berjalan menuju laci meja kerja yang letaknya masih di dalam kamar mereka itu. Mata Yixing terbelalak, karena yang Junmyun bawa itu alat-alat yang sangat menyiksa bagi Yixing.

Junmyun menghampiri Yixing sambil membawa beberapa peralatan yang telah ia ambil dari laci meja. Ia mengambil tali dan mengikat tangan beserta kaki Yixing. Tak lupa ia juga memasang _cock ring_ di ujung penis Yixing.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau apa? Tolong lepaskan alat-alat ini, kumohon" mohon Yixing dengan wajah murung, bibirnya ia _pout_ kan.

"Nanti Yixing sayang, _hyung_ akan bermain denganmu sebentar. Nanti _hyung_ lepaskan, _arraseo_?" Junmyun ber _smirk_ ria lalu membuka paha Yixing lebar, memperlihatkan _hole_ merah menggoda milik Yixing. Junmyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat _hole_ itu. Ia kemudian mengambil vibrator yang sedari tadi menganggur di dekatnya. Dimasukkannya vibrator itu ke dalam hole sempit Yixing.

"Sssshhh sakit, Myunnie _hyung_. Tolong lepaskan itu. Hiks" pinta Yixing. Junmyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Yixing dan masih memasukkan vibrator itu sampai hampir masuk seluruhnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa dekat kasur, menyalakan vibrator itu melalui remote yang dipegangnya. Vibrator itu menyala dalam kecepatan _soft_.

"Aahhh ssshhh uunnnngghh mmpphhh" desah Yixing pelan. Ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya, namun tak kunjung berhasil karena godaan dari vibrator yang sedang bergetar di dalam holenya tersebut.

Junmyun kemudian menambah kecepatan vibrator langsung ke mode _hard_ dan membuat Yixing mendesah lebih hebat.

"Aahhh aahhh aannnghhh ssshhh uuunnghhh aaahhhh mmmppphhh" tubuh Yixing menggelinjang; kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi kepalanya; kepalanya menggeleng nikmat. Saliva mengalir pelan dan wajah Yixing memerah. Pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dilihat Junmyun. Penisnya semakin tegang melihat ekspresi Yixing sekarang.

" _Shit_ , Zhang Yixing. Kau membuatku gila" desis Junmyun lalu melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri hingga _full naked_. Ia menghampiri Yixing dan melepaskan vibrator itu dari dalam _hole_ itu. Deru nafas Yixing terpatah-patah. Ia kemudian menatap Junmyun yang berada di atasnya dan mengocok penis milik Junmyun, setelah dirasa cukup tegang, Junmyun melepas ikatan di kaki Yixing dan membuka lebih lebar paha Yixing. Tanpa pemanasan, Junmyun langsung memasukkan penis besar miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Yixing dalam sekali hentak. Yixing berteriak kesakitan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa makin sakit.

"Aaarrgghhh _hyung_ sakitttt" ujar Yixing. Air matanya mengalir. Junmyun yang tidak tega menghapus air mata itu dan mengecup mata Yixing lembut.

"Maaf sayang. _Hyung_ sudah tidak tahan melihat _hole_ menggodamu"

"Bergeraklah _hyung_ " lirih Yixing. Holenya sudah terbiasa akan keadaan penis Junmyun di dalamnya. Junmyun bergerak sepelan mungkin.

"Aaahhh aahhh Junmyunnie _hyung_ unnghhh ssshh mmpphhh" desah Yixing.

"Aaahhh aaahhh _faster_ _hyung_ ooouuhh mmpphhh"

"Ssssshhhh Yixing kau nikmat aaahhhh nnnghhh aakkhhh" desah Junmyun sambil mempercepat gerakan penisnya.

"Aaahhh Junmyunnie hyunggghhh lepaskan _cock ring_ nya aaahhh aaahhh Xing ingin keluar nnghhh" pinta Yixing.

"Belum sampai hyung juga ingin keluar sayang ssshhh aaaahhh nngghh aaahhh shittt" Junmyun masih meng _in out_ kan penisnya di dalam _hole_ Yixing.

"Aaaaahhhh jebal hyunghhh ini sakit nngghhh..." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagus Yixing, kau membuat Junmyun kecil bertambah tegang di dalam sana karena ekspresimu itu.

"Unghhhh mmmppphhh aaahhh aaaahhhhh faster pleasehhh aaahhh" pinta Yixing ketika Junmyun memperlambat gerakannya.

" _As your wish_ , _my unicorn_..." Junmyun mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana. _Shit_ , ekspresi memohon Yixingnya benar-benar membuatnya tambah terangsang.

"Aaaahhhh hyunghhh aku ingin... aahhh tolong lepaskan benda itu hyunnghh oouuhhh..." pinta Yixing tersiksa.

"Sebentar lagi sayanggghhh... aaaaahhh sssshhhh mmmpphhh" Yixing merasakan penis Junmyun membesar di dalam sana, tanda bahwa Junmyun juga akan segera keluar. Junmyun mempercepat gerakannya, lalu melepaskan cock ring yang sedari tadi melekat di ujung penis Yixing. Tak lama, cairan kental putih milik Yixing muncrat ke arah perut Junmyun.

"Aaaahhh Myunnie hyunghhh..."

"Aaaahhh Yixingie..." Desah mereka berdua ketika Junmyun juga mengeluarkan cairan kental putihnya ke dalam hole Yixing.

Yixing dan Junmyun meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Junmyun mengusap keringat yang berada di dahi tunangan mungilnya itu.

"Lelah, sayang?" Tanya Junmyun. Yixing mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan mengangguk. Junmyun sambil mencium _pout_ Yixing. Yixing mencubit perut berabs milik tunangannya itu dan mengeluh,

"Padahal bagian bawahku masih terasa sakit karena semalam..."

"Itu salahmu karena telah melamun ketika pelajaranku sedang berlangsung. Lain kali kalau tidak mau dihukum, jangan melamun lagi. _Arraseo_?"

"Uhm, arraseo"

Junmyun berbaring di samping Yixing dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut lalu mencium kening tungangan tersayangnya itu, "Tidurlah sayang. _Nice dream_ , _my little Unicorn_..."

Yixing mengangguk, " _Nice dream too_ , _my sexiest teacher_..."

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari setiap percakapan laknat di grup "SULAYNAENA4LYFE"

Mind to give some review for my first Mature scene fiction? :v


End file.
